


Accidents Happen

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidents, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Crushes, Funny, Hugging, Humour, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Ridiculous, cheek kissing, premeditated murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark enlists the help of Wilford to get rid of his crush.Well...his crush on Jack.He should have rephrased it.





	Accidents Happen

Mark had been excited that Jack was here, _really_ , he was. He hadn't seen the Irishman in _god_ knows how long ago, and was happy that he had come to visit.

There was just one little problem.

His _enormous_ crush.

On Jack.

Which is exactly why he had asked his friend Wilford for advice.

_Mistake number one._

Let's backtrack, shall we?

* * *

 

You see, Mark and Wilford had been friends since high school. Mark never remembered exactly how they became friends, but he knew it happened and that was enough for him. Wilford was an odd kid, but Mark liked him alot. He thought his zany getup was really unique, and his voice was really interesting.

Mark met Jack in college. Well...he didn't go to college with Jack, but they met through social media. Jack was a very popular musician, and played drums for one of his favorite bands for awhile until he quit to "pursue other paths." Mark knows he just got sick of his bandmates. _Anyways_ , his crush on Jack didn't start until maybe a few months ago, when the Irish coffee bean was in town for PAX EAST. They had met up to see some of their favorite Youtubers, and to spend a little time together seeing as they had never met. Wilford was...oddly understandable about why he couldn't go.

Soon, Mark found himself learning every little thing about Jack. His mannerisms, the way he lilts certain words, the way his hair bounces when he laughs, the way his eyes sparkled when he was happy.

Sappy right? Right. So that's where Wilford came in.

_A.K.A. mistake number two._

* * *

 

He was supposed to help Mark get rid of his _crush_ on Jack...but instead Wilford had tried to get _rid_ of Jack.

Never trust a crazy guy to do a sane man's job.

_Mistake number 3._

" _What_?? You told me to get rid of Jack!"

"No I didn't!! I told you to give me advice to get rid of my _crush_ on Jack!"

"That's pretty much the _same_ thing."

"Wilford! What the _hell_ did you think you were going to do anyways???"

Wilford positively beamed as he twirled his dagger around happily. " _Boy_ am I glad you asked! Well, my plan was to knock on the door, have him open it, and then _stab_ him to death in broad daylight!" Wilford giggled, and Mark's eyes bulged out.

" **YOU WERE GOING TO KILL** -"

"Mark? Wilford? What are ye doin' here? We weren't suppsed to meet fer another...hour?" Jack said, glancing at the blade that Wilford was still holding just before Mark pushed it behind his back.

"Hey! Jack! We just um...we figured you might want to grab something to eat!"

"Ye mean before our lunch plans?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Mark, tearing his eyes away from Wilford. Mark exhaled. Wilford rolled his eyes and put his finger against Mark's lips telling him to shush.

"What we were _really_ here for is because my lovely, _handsome_ , friend Mark here had a big crush on you! He wanted me to help him get _rid_ of said crush but, well. I misheard him." Wilford said with a smile. " You see I thought he wanted me to _kill_ you and-"

" **YOU WERE GONNA WHAT???** "

Wilford frowned at the interruption, but maintained his composure. Mark said _not_ to kill him. _Don't_ kill him.

"Don't get _too_ flattered. I _always_ carry a knife around, see?" He lifted up one of his shorts legs and revealed a lace garter around his leg, sliding his knife back into it. "S'not like I brought my _gun_ or anything-"

 **"GUN?? MARK YOU TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED???** "

"Would you _please_ stop interrupting me? You're making it _very_ hard not to kill you."

Mark pushed Wilford's finger off his face so he could speak.

"I was too scared to tell you I liked you so I asked Wilford to come over with me and help me get rid of my crush on you and he thought I meant for him to kill you and when I found out I told him not to and then you opened the door and-" Mark breathed. "Yeah."

Jack blinked twice and nodded, then laughed to himself.  "Yer a real piece of work Mark." He said, pulling Mark into a hug and kissing his cheek. "Of course I like ye ya doof."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Even though I tried to get my best friend to kill you?"

"Yeeeeup. Don't do that again by the way."

Mark laughed at that and relaxed. "I won't." He broke the hug to see Wilford standing there, nonplussed. "Can we go ahead and eat? I'm starving."

Jack nodded as he went to go get his hotel key and locked the door, throwing an arm around his two friends.

"Sorry for trying to, ah, _kill you_ Jack." Wilford said, smiling.

Jack chuckled and started to walk. "That's okay, accidents happen."


End file.
